Our Town: Fast Cars and Freedom
by Rattlecat
Summary: An old relationship comes alive when a few unexpectated events occur in the city of Spokane, Washington, causing two humans to become responsible for lives they never knew existed. Seven Years after Movie Events. Rated for slightly disturbing sequences Yo


I knew this was going to happen. Eight viewings of Cars really puts you into the hot spot of automotives, you know? And to think, I get to revisit it all again this Tuesday for the Ninth. Ah well, anyway, this story sparked itself clearly out of randomness. I think it started on a certain scene in this story with my affectionate love for Mack. Anywho, you'll know why there are humans in here soon enough, but until then, let's get started shall we?

Disclaimers: Unfortuantely, as much as I'd love to be a part of the Pixar team that created this masterpiece, only three characters in the first chapter belong to me. Ash, Harvey, and Radiant. The others were marvelous creations of Pixar and Disney. So all copyrights to them.

In addition, there are no spoilers in this story (other than the ones on the back of the Imports and other glorious vehicles ) so feel free to read through it without death of suspense. However, if you haven't seen the movie, I scold you immensely, for as "child-like" as it may seem, it is for the ages of all.

And now, without further ado, I bring to you...

* * *

**Our Town: **_Fast Cars and Freedom_

* * *

The sun gave off a crisp orange glow as it rose slowly above the horizon, bringing about a new day to the state. On the highway, headlights brightened the darkened road, waiting for the sun to do it for them. Despite the arrival however, a thick gray patch of clouds sprinkled the town of Spokane, Washington, causing the roads to remain slick and dangerous for the traffic passing over the local bridge. The city's main shopping mall lurked beneath of it, the archway above the sidewalk proudly shouting the mall's proper name out in bold white letters.

Spokane Valley Mall extended fifty acres out and around the city, making it the largest in the state. It contained 369 stores, pinching the pockets of all the wives and husbands who found themselves driving near, if not already walking inside of it. Five years ago, it obtained it's own inside pools, racetrack, and roller coaster, which traveled its length, and became the 'train' people used to get from one side to the other without walking. Two years ago, a couple of young car buffs bought out land within the mall and built a mechanic's shop, in which their garage connected to their massive collection of classic cars, hot rods, big rigs, and racers; and their own house was situated adjacent to the museum. In the present, they became a vital part of the community and the city, helping travelers and locals get their cars working at any time of the day, for little cost.

The garage covered the western end of the mall, surrounded by a five acre lot that encompassed the shop. A dark wooden fence had been constructed around it, with a two simple locks. At the moment, the fence was open, and the sounds of a low purring engine and a steady humming filled the atmosphere. A blue 2004 Toyota Scion xB rolled through the lot, its music's volume decreasing as it neared the vinyl doors. A glass visor was pulled over the windshield, the wipers swishing back and forth sending splashes of rain to the pavement.

As it entered the garage, doors rocking shut from behind, the wipers ceased and the visor lifted, revealing a pair of sapphire eyes glancing around the area. The shop was relatively clean, only a few tools here and there on the floor, the rest tossed carelessly into toolboxes that lined the tables. He rolled past it all to the only spotless surface in the shop - a white wooden garage door - and drove in.

For a couple of car buffs, one would expect their house to look just as dark as the garage, but it was as clean as the car museum that sat to the east of it. Bright colors, such as the eggshell walls and tan sofas filled the room with a light and giddy atmosphere. He rode through the family room and past the kitchen, reaching a set of garage doors that labeled the area as the master bedroom. One of the doors' locks had become unhinged, lifting when he nudged it with his bumper.

"...Hellooo..." He whispered quietly as it lifted, revealing the bedroom. One wouldn't know it ended if the four windows hadn't been installed, due to all the pure white that encompassed the place. Oak shelves lined the west and south walls, filled with diecast cars and trucks of all sizes, sitting bumper to bumper sideways. One Model T seemed to push ever closer to the edge of the last shelf due to the PT Cruiser behind it. Beneath the shelves on the west, an oak desk sat, its surface hidden by the many magazines of Old Car Trader, Classic Cars Classified, and Big Rig Online. A drawer lay on the floor, its contents of envelopes, stamps and pens scattered around it. Papers were strewn by the wind of the day on the floor, adding to the white aura. A steady thud from the right of the Scion caught his attention, belonging to a printer that emitted the sound as it bumped against the wall next to a dresser, boxers and shirts splayed in and out of the drawers. It continued to work, the printed pages falling to the floor in a pile. In the corner of a sheet as it floated down, a page number read 'Page 657 of Mack Truck Brochure - 2007 Vision Sleeper Specifications.  
He shook his front in disbelief as he finally neared the focal point of the room, a tan Sleeper One mattress resting on the carpet. The comforter was thrown about in a bundle, the excess of it scrunched on top of a sapphire and black 1965 Pontiac GTO, who slacked comfortably on the mattress, his front bumper sinking into it. He snored softly, and the bundle of covers shifted as a hand emerged, falling lifelessly to his passenger window. The Scion rolled up to the mattress, kneading his tires into the carpet, and sunk lower to the floor as it was the first comfortable surface he had felt this week.

The GTO twitched, muttering something under his breath, his eyes fluttering before opening. Tired, he stared blurrily at the Scion, wondering what could have possibly happened to the wall. It was a rather pretty blue, but either way, he didn't believe Ash would enjoy a smear of color on her whites. The Scion gave a grin, and leaned closer to the GTO, before licking him right across the grill.

"Mornin' Rad!" The Scion chuckled, backing up. Radiant spun into reverse, a failure as his rear bumped into the wall. He choked, making exaggerated gagging sounds, spitting left and right. Shaking his front, he glared at the Scion.

"What was that for?" He grumbled, checking his grill. "You could of just played loud music or sumthin' DJ...but no, you decide to do the most unexpected thin'--lick me!" DJ snickered, pulling back, lifting himself up.

"You don't taste too good anyway, man." "I can ima'ine...I was just waxed for revvin' out loud-what are you doin' here anyway?" DJ moved closer, leaning in as if ready to tell a secret. "Well, Snotrod couldn't sleep the other night, man. Sneezing left and right-I think Krisiun gave him some of that weird oil again, been making us crazy. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I was out the whole night. Look at the vents under my eyes, I need sleep, cuz." He gave a pitiful whine to his voice. Radiant gazed up towards his cab, the body on top of him still bundled in the blankets, dead to the world.

"...I can't ima'ine her usin' up the rest of the bed. Just...don't 'et close to me...Who knows what rats you've had in your trunk." Radiant stuck his tongue out, before sinking back down into the mattress, attempting to get at least another hour of sleep in. DJ imitated him, before he scooted himself up onto the mattress, kneading his tires into it and sinking just as low. It was quiet in the room other than the light pit-pat of the falling rain outside the windows.

"...How lon's it been rainin'?" Radiant questioned quietly.  
"...All night"  
"...Are you wet"  
"...Do you care"  
"...Ash will." Radiant felt him give off a slight shrug.  
"...DJ"  
"What up?"

"Kenny G?" A click answered Radiant as DJ's system switched CDs, and the volume rose to a reasonable level. Radiant gave a smile and snugged back down. DJ yawned, closing his eyes, before opening them slightly and glancing down at a newspaper that laid to the left of him. In big black letters, the headline screamed 'FIRST TALKING CAR TAMED'. The front showed a full color picture of Radiant, pinstriped in green contrasting to his original Sapphire. To his left, a girl stood almost level with the top of his cab, a orange ballcap with MACK written across the bill and the truck company's logo embossed on top. She was slightly top heavy, but it didn't stop her from wearing a tank top, with bits of dried oil covered about it, and in her hand was an airbrush. Her other hand rested on Radiant's hood. To his right, A guy, about head taller than her with ruffled dirty blonde hair kneeled next to Radiant's front wheel, where the hubcaps shown with silver chrome. All three of them were smiling as if they had won the lottery of millions.

DJ gave a small smile, before scowling at the rest of the article. He hadn't exactly grown comfortable with humans at all, after realizing what they were capable of. The Imports were caught going down a highway by them while heading to Seattle. None of them were treated with any respect, and were rather pushed about like bags of gold. They were on stages for the next four weeks, being bought and sold, bought and sold. None of their 'owners' spoke with any of them, and were only buying them to get more money at the next stage. At one time, Boost had been taken off a different path, before the owner thankfully broke into a fight with the others. Boost made his way back with the rest of them, but none got any rest. In one desperate attempt, Wingo suggested a run for it, and he was the first to take off. Failure ensured as he was brought back, having spun out into a ditch on the highway due to two 18 wheelers corrosponding through each other's CB radios. It wasn't for another month that they were purchased at a car show by a man named Krisiun. Krisiun, unlike the others, had an odd respect for the cars, and promised them a good life. Boost, the oldest of the gang, kept himself dignified, and was able to pull the rest into agreement with Krisiun. They had it just as good until one night found them being scolded by Krisiun. DJ shivered slightly, the words had been burned deep in his engine. None of them ever spoke of it again, but he knew it was thought about every night.

Over the two years, they endured through simple work tasks, and accompanied Krisiun on his adventures in finding other classics and hotrods. When he caught news of a new shop in Spokane, he changed instantly. The four brothers were put together as spies, and were told to watch the shop every night, to eavesdrop and pay attention to every detail they could remember. It was there they all encountered Radiant, the owner's Pontiac. He too had been sold through the same shows, but his travel had been a bit worse than theirs. Rather then being a pawn in every show, he was purchased by one businessman who abused him to the core. After a hideous wreck to a car show, the girl in the photo had bought him. The man had cursed more at Radiant than anyone she had ever met, and she wound up running her bid out to six million dollars to get him out of harm's way. Fixing him up, she had attempted to drive him herself, but he refused and flinched if anyone ever touched his doors. It took months before he understood her intentions, and finally put his trust out to her and her companion. The four Imports had heard this whole story, after eavesdropping on the girl, Ash, and her friend Harvey, who lived with her in the shop.

DJ chucked quietly to himself as he remembered when they had been caught by the two, hiding out in the tires with the others. Boost didn't quite have a response to being caught, then again he was silent most of the time. Wingo had been murmuring under his breath Krisiun's words, as had Snotrod, but all of them found nothing to fear as the two took them in with open arms. They came to realize Ash and Harv meant no harm whatsoever, and never could figure out the deal with Krisiun-but they never asked either, mostly out of being scared to death to do so. Radiant hadn't been hard on them, and took a quick liking to DJ in particular, the both of them scoring the lot as a dance floor and having nightly competitions when the Imports had the time. They never told any secrets other than their own, but were allowed to come by whenever they felt. It wasn't until the past week that DJ had found just how much luxury Radiant had been put in.

He looked up from the paper and around the room, then at his tires. He still couldn't take in the fact that he was in an actual room with comfortable spots to rest in. Garages and the highway sidelines had been their homes. They travelled too much in the past, and in Krisiun's charge, they worked too much to even bother questioning him. He wondered about how it must feel to be able to go anywhere in the entire mall without people screaming at you to get out, or to buy or sell you, or to even care that you existed, that you lived. Sighing, he looked around again, then at Radiant. He had the reassurance that he was welcomed here, even though Ash lay on top of Radiant, unaware of his presence. He slowly inched over to the car.

"Didn't I tell you not to 'et close?" Radiant lifted one eyelid. DJ went silent as he lost what he was about to say to give it more though. Radiant looked over at the Scion, a slight frown appearing on his bumper. "Man, are you thinkin' about that a'ain?"

"Nah, I'm just tired..." DJ settled down again, but Radiant leaned over and nudged him.  
"I was just kiddin' you know, about Ash. She ain't 'onna care." He nudged him again, this time getting a smile in return. " And it's not that 'reat."

"Eh?"

"Livin' like this. I 'et annoyed at the showers, and it ain't easy 'ettin' a quart of oil." The both of them chuckled. Another click signalled another CD change, this time to a slow waltz. DJ sank down, exhaling. It occured to him just how exhausted he really was. He had taken a trek around Spokane, out to the Pacific Ocean and back before having to conk out here. He took small note that he needed gas sometime before he left today, and closed his eyes. Radiant smirked and looked around the room. Two brown eyes peeked from underneath the fluffy comforter.

"You know, I should charge you guys for turning my house into a hotel." Ash stated wearily. She rolled onto her side, slipping a bit of the comforter underneath her. Radiant looked up.

"You should open a drive-in restaurant with the money. It'd be easier to 'et a quart of oil." He smirked. Ash smacked his cab with a low 'thunk', rolling over again.

"What is he doing in here anyway? I thought I locked the door." She sat up slowly, pulling out into a long stretch over the comforter. Radiant ran the story through his head.

"Couldn't sleep, cruised town, crashed here...you lock the door?" "Psh, do I ever?" She wrestled with her brown hair, before it fell comfortably around her neck. Sliding off of Radiant, she gave another stretch, her toes curling in, crunching up the envelopes on the floor. "How long has it be-"

"-All night." Ash gave a face at him. She looked around, noticing the printer had finally finished its job of printing the brochures. She made a note to refill the ink cartridges and looked down at her feet where the envelopes sat. Sighing, she climbed right back up onto Radiant and threw the comforter over her head. "Tired?"

"Nope"  
"Mornin"  
"Nope"  
"Cleanin"  
"Yep"  
"You've 'ot a meetin' to"  
"Two more hours." Radiant shrugged, and gave himself a stretch before following her lead, the three of them chasing another dream before the day started.

DJ gave a grunt as something clicked. Silence. Click. Silence. Click. The pattern continued for some time before laughter filled his ears. Making a face of aggrivation, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright white room. Another click.

"All the CDs in the world and not one song can come to mind. This is nonsense--I shouldn't like music if this happens all the time." Another click.

"Put somethin'...eh...rockin' on. You know, jammin' with a bit of drum!" Another click.  
"Beh. I need a cleaning song, not some mosh pit junk." Another click. Radiant gave a face and rolled off the mattress to the door. Turning, he gave a grin, then it fell as he realized DJ was awake.

"...What?" DJ inquired. Radiant kept the frown on.

"Nothin'. You probably don't taste that 'ood anyway." With a smirk he revved out of the room, heading into another across the hall. DJ blinked, before attempting to move off the mattress. Ash's hand grabbed a hold of his spoiler.

"Ah, ah. Hang on hun, I ain't done choosing first." She continued to check the bulk of CDs he had stashed in his system. He froze, then realized she wasn't doing anything harmful. "How was your sleep?" There was another click in the twenty seconds of silence.

"Good...I sho--" Ash cut him off with a light smack to the spoiler. "You ain't going anywhere. I was wondering if you'd come over today, I need motivation to clean." She finally chose a CD, and with a click, it entered the player. Walking around, she bumped her hip into his side gently. "By the way, your tank's on low, remind me to fill you up when I have the time this morning." She reached over to her dresser and took another strip of bacon from a plate, putting it in the corner of her mouth like a toothpick. DJ kept quiet, pondering as she tied her hair up into a ponytail, then proceeded to pick up a squirt bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels. She headed over to the windows and began scrubbing them, her foot tapping to the beat as DJ turned up the volume, finding nothing he could talk about with her, despite so many questions running through his mind. Radiant emerged from wherever he had gone, and disappeared once again out to the kitchen, his body bouncing to the beat as well. DJ stayed on the mattress, sure she didn't want him to move anywhere, but he had to stretch. She turned and looked at him, eating the rest of the bacon. "You can get up you know, I ain't keeping you here."

"Bu"  
"Oh, don't give me that! You Toyotas are always lying, you know you got the best damn stereo system in the world. I can hear it from Washington to Arizona." She smirked, and he gave one in return, his confidence rising. She continued to finish the windows as he rolled off the mattress and outside the room, finally getting the chance to stretch. Ash bounced to the beat, changing her tools to work on the carpet and fixing the bed.

She moved out of the room, and nudged DJ, nodding to another doorway. He got the hint and rode into the room. It was a bathroom obviously, but it was large enough to accomidate at least twelve cars his size. His jaw slacked slightly as he noticed the space, and took note of the large curtained area near the back wall. She gave him a little push, and he continued forward, unsure how far exactly to go. Soon enough, he stopped, his bumper right at the large curtain. She pulled it back, revealing a big square platform with a five inch dip in it. A ramp on the inside covered all around, and he assumed it was for cars.

"Go on." She nudged him again.  
"For what"  
"Just get in." She rolled her eyes with a grin. He looked dumbfounded, and she wasn't sure if he knew it, but she shoved him, and he rolled forward into it. She hit her foot on a replica of a pedal outside the platform, and a shower head connected to the curtain rod sprayed warm water down onto DJ. He panicked, and she grabbed his spoiler before he decided to go into reverse. "Relax, will you? It's just water." Radiant popped in, and gave a chuckle, noticing the scene.

"Aww, I'm so tellin' Win'o about this one!" "If you do, I'm gonna shatter your windows, man!" DJ snapped back, even though he wasn't completely sure what was happening. Radiant smirked.

"What, I can't tell him that you're 'ettin' treated like royalty?" Ash giggled, and began scrubbing DJ down, starting with his hood. "I wouldn't call it royalty, Radiant. More like...eh, nevermind." Radiant gave his trademark smile, and rolled over to DJ as the Scion slacked down in the shower, clearly enjoying the attention.

"You don't know what you're missin' DJ, buddy." DJ opened his eyes, blinking away the water and looked at him. A click signalled a CD change, and Radiant bounced to the beat.

"Duh"  
"What, you don't like it? Fine, I'll stop. Get out." Ash stopped scrubbing him, and DJ looked at her.  
"No, no!" Radiant burst out laughing, and DJ scowled. "I didn't mean it that way, dude." Ash grinned and continued to wash him.

"Just kiddin'!" Ash sang out. Radiant looked at the Scion.  
"You just wanna brag off to Win'o is all. He'd be madder than Harv without tools." Ash made a confused expression.

"That's pretty mad, now that I think about it." She shrugged. DJ stared at Radiant with narrowed eyes.  
"Where are you coming from, man?" He muttered, slightly irritated. Radiant raised himself and looked towards the ceiling, as if thinking hard about it.

"No bragging now, Radiant." Ash scolded as she stood tiptoe on the edge of the platform to reach the top of DJ's cab. She snorted when he ignored her, and began his list of stories that had happened over the past few years. Some of them DJ had already heard, but continued to listen anyway, preoccupied with the rubdown he was receiving.

* * *

Read and Review, fellow automobiles. And I mean seriously--I haven't written in a LONG while (as if you couldn't tell), so comments, flames, attacks, critics, all are welcome. If you care to contact me personally, my email is available in my profile. :3

Next Chapter: The Highway

July 5, 2005


End file.
